


Just 'Cause We're Down (Doesn't Mean We Gotta Stay There)

by StephIsInsanity



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag: S12E23 - At Last, Episode Tag: S12E24 - A Family Affair, F/M, FedEx that shit, Overnight Shipping, this is literally just porn, why do I ship this like its going out of style???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: Four Times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't nearly enough fics for this pairing, even though its new their chemistry is amazing so I don't get it. 
> 
> parts in Italics are lines/scenes from the actual episodes tagged.

_“We are friends.” Riggs said_

_“We’re friends.” Meredith agreed._

_“We are friends who.. maybe have sex.” he said hopefully._

_“We’re friends who had sex once.” she corrected, pulling down her scans from the light board._

_A sly smile broke across his face, he took one of his scans she’d pulled down by mistake out of her hands._

_“We are friends” he paused “who had sex four times in one night… but let’s not get picky.”_

_She watched as he walked from the lab, he paused at the door and held up four fingers while mouthing ‘four times’ at her. She smirked and rolled her eyes and followed him out the door and back into the hospital hallway._  
___________

Two Nights Earlier


_“Well! What do you want?” Riggs yelled back at her._

_After a second of hesitation she reached out and slammed his mouth onto hers. The next thing she knew he had her slammed up against the side of her SUV on her tiptoes, she’d never noticed their height difference until this moment._

_“This could make things a little..” Riggs paused, searching for the right word._

_“Just shut up.” Meredith responded, reclaiming his mouth and groping behind herself for the door handle._

_When Riggs noticed what she was doing he reached over to help and the two of them stumbled around the door and backwards into the vehicle._

Meredith had never been more grateful for the third row of seats then she was right now, having to unbuckle and move the kids car seats would definitely cause the moment to flat line. 

Meredith propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Riggs spun around to close the door behind him. She pushed the button on her remote to lock the doors and he nodded appreciatively at the tinted windows, before leaning over her and reclaiming her mouth. 

Her hands went up under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, he reached behind himself pulling off the sleeves and dropping it to the car floor. When he went back to her mouth he unzipped her coat and pushed her sweater up over her breasts. 

He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, as he palmed her breasts over her bra. Her hands went to his jeans, she undid the button and slid down the zipper. He took the hint and removed his mouth from teasing at her neck started placing kisses just under her bra line, he kissed his way down to the top of her jeans, he undid them and hooked his fingers into the waistband and slid the jeans down her legs in one motion, she had kicked her converse off at some point and was now ridding herself of her jacket and sweater, tossing them on top of his jacket. 

He reached down and pulled his own shirt over his head adding it to the pile. He quickly untied his boots and kicked them off with his jeans not far behind. 

“I haven’t done this in a car since I was a teenager.” he said, laughing into her chest as he kissed all of the exposed skin.

“It’s been about 10 years for me, Bailey caught me though so let’s hope history isn’t going to repeat itself.” she muttered, pulling his mouth back up to hers.

He could feel her moving beneath him as they kissed and it wasn’t until her knees came up around his sides that he realized she was taking off her panties. As she pushed at the waistband of his boxers he came to an important realization.

He pulled his mouth from hers and placed his hands over hers halting her movements.

“Condom?” 

Meredith closed her eyes in frustration, she didn’t keep them in the car anymore. 

“Shit.” she muttered. 

A few moments went by. 

“Oh screw it, are you clean? Cause I can’t have anymore kids so that’s not an issue.. And that was also probably too much information so-” 

She was cut off by Riggs’ mouth landing on hers. 

She pulled away.

“So is that a yes?” she asked.

“Yeah, got tested when I got back just to be safe and I haven’t gotten serious with anyone since Meg so I’m clean, I swear.” He held his hands up in defense to prove his point. 

“Okay good. Me too.” she said, pulling him back down on top of her. 

Her hands went back to the waistband of his boxers and this time he did nothing to stop her from pushing them over his hips and down his legs, he kicked them off to the side.

She took him in her hand and stroked a few times, she guided him towards her and felt as he took over and pushed inside of her. He stilled, allowing her to adjust to him before beginning to move, they found a good rhythm, his mouth found hers and they shared a series of sloppy, open mouthed kisses, more panting than kissing was done but it was a nice gesture.

His hand slipped down between them and he stroked at her clit in concise little circles. She dug her fingers into his biceps, and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to stifle a moan.

“Faster.” she all but whispered into the air.

He began thrusting faster, less carefully, he buried his head in her neck and she bit down on his shoulder when she came, he followed not ten seconds later. 

They laid together, panting and sticky with sweat in the backseat and suddenly Meredith was laughing like she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Riggs sat back and looked at her, but the laughter was infectious and soon enough he was leaning against her shaking with laughter. When the two had finally caught their breath and stopped giggling like school girls they looked at each other. Really, looked at each other, they were two fully grown adults with tragic pasts finding a small amount of joy with each other and if that was wrong well they didn’t want to be right. After all endorphins were a funny thing, and they didn't discriminate.

“Wanna go again?” Meredith asked with a grin.

“Not sure if I’m ready quite yet, no matter how much I wish that I was, I’m not 25 anymore.”

“Well, I’m sure we could find something else to do in the meantime..” she responded in slightly mischievous manner. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on top of her, reclaiming his mouth. 

He finally reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and replacing it with his hands. 

He moved down slightly and took a nipple into his mouth, ran his tongue in circles until it was a hard nub, and bit down softly before soothing it with his tongue. Meredith moaned rather loudly and slammed her own hand over her mouth as he did the same to her other breast. 

She removed her hand from her mouth and carded it through his hair stopping at the nape of his neck, he looked up at her. 

“And what exactly did you have in mind? To fill the time, I mean.” he asked her. 

That wicked glint returned to her eyes and she bit down on her lower lip. She ran her hand back up through his hair and stopped at the top of his head. She gently began pushing at his head until he got the hint and made his way down her body, stopping to leave little bites and kisses as he went. 

As he reached his destination, he moved slightly to throw her legs over his shoulders, her hand returned to his head, gently encouraging him forward. 

He ran his tongue in between wet folds, tasting a mixture of himself and her, he went up further circling her clit before sucking on it. This earned him another loud moan that Meredith forgot to stifle. He released the suction and placed light kisses on the area before moving down and slipping his tongue inside, he pumped in and out his nose bumping her clit every few thrusts. 

“oh, oh, more.” 

He added two fingers to the mix, curving in and out as he went back to sucking her clit, one properly timed thrust and flick of his tongue had her clenching her thighs to the side of his head and ‘oh my god’ tumbling from her lips. 

He stayed put, slowing down and letting her regain some strength, he pulled her legs from the sides of his head and grinned up at her. 

“Oh shut up.” she said looking down at him and grinning. She had to admit it was a pretty great view. 

She tugged on his hair so he would come back, and she kissed him long and slow tasting herself and little bit of him on his tongue. She shifted them so he was sitting and she was straddling his lap. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his were running up and down her sides. 

She separated their mouths long enough to ask if he was ready to go again. When he nodded affirmation she slammed their mouths back together and lifted her hips so he could guide himself back into her for the second time that night.

She felt him at her entrance and sank down onto him, slowly, relishing the feeling. If the way Riggs threw his head back onto the headrest and closed his eyes was anything to go by she'd say he liked her slow descent as much as she did. Once she had fully taken him in she moved up just a slowly and then slammed back down. 

He buried his face in her breasts placing feather soft kisses as she rode him, quickly and then slowly, and then at the perfect rhythm. She was twisting her hips so he would hit just the right spot every time she went down and he wasn't complaining because the twist added a new type of friction that was positively electrifying. 

He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it to a point, he did the same to the other, as Meredith slid a hand into his hair to silently communicate that she liked what he was doing. 

He pulled away and looked up at her, she raised her eyebrows at him and trailed a fingertip down his neck and chest, he watched eagerly, tracking her hand as it descended lower before reaching where their bodies met and circling her own clit. 

Her free hand snaked up her body to massage at a breast, her head fell back and her mouth fell open and he was suddenly having a lot of trouble breathing. 

Meredith brought her head back up and quirked an eyebrow at his slackjaw expression.

“Having some trouble there Nathan?” she whispered out.

They both knew full well that was the first time she had ever used his first name and that it would always hold this meaning now.

“you keep that up and this is going to be over very soon.” 

“That's the plan.” she said, removing her hand from her breast and placing it at the nape of his neck. 

She pulled him up for a kiss and quickened the pace of her other hand, alternating between circling and rubbing her clit. He felt her tighten around him and this time he pulled away and watched her face as she came and that was more than enough to send him hurtling past the finish line. She lifted her hips enough for him to pull out before she collapsed in his arms and he wrapped them around her loosely. 

“That was..” she sighed, contentedly. 

“Yeah.” he agreed. 

They stayed in that position catching their breath and regaining their strength, a few minutes had passed when Riggs felt a change in Meredith’s breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself and carefully moved her so that they were lying down with her mostly across his chest. He reached down and tossed his jacket over the two of them and then shut his eyes and figured if he drifted off she’d wake him when she woke up. 

When they awoke it was marginally darker inside the car, meaning the lot lights had switched to security lights and it was at the very least past 2am. Meredith woke first, panicking at first and then remembering where she was and who she was on top of. She nudged at Nathan and groped around on the floor looking for her jacket, after about a minute of searching she found it and pulled her phone from the pocket. She nudged at Nathan again, harder this time since he hadn’t woken the first time he moved and groaned and then opened his eyes at the same time she lit up her phone display. 

“Oh god, is that the sun put it away.” he said batting at her phone.

She laughed and brought her phone back up so she could see it. She had 3 missed calls from Maggie probably wondering where the hell she was, a text from Amelia about the flowers for the wedding and asking if she’d heard back from any of her sisters or her mother, a picture from Owen asking which tie he should wear and if April could stay at her place the night before the wedding. She shut the screen off and tossed the phone back down on top of her coat. 

“Anything important?” 

“Well Maggie is probably ready to call the police because I should have been home five hours ago but nothing that can’t wait until morning.” she responded. 

“We should probably get dressed then, don’t need anyone calling the police now do we?”

“No we certainly don’t.” she agreed.

She leaned down to collect clothes from the floor of the car and leaned just a little too far and fell off the seat, in her scramble to prevent the fall she grabbed onto Riggs and he ended up tumbling down on top of her. The two laid there in a pile of clothes laughing hysterically. He pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and held none of the earlier haste, she wound her arms around his neck and carded her hands up into his hair.

He pulled away and kissed along her jawline and down her neck before returning his attention to her mouth. She bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth before pulling back slightly and nipping at his jawline, the start of a five o’clock shadow tickling her lips. 

She could feel him growing hard against her leg and reached down between them to stroke him slowly and deliberately to full mast. She ran her thumb over the head and felt him shudder above her as she spread pre-cum down the shaft as she stroked at a quickened pace. She slowed again and positioned him just so, so that one thrust would have him inside of her. 

“One more for the road?” He asked.

She nodded in response and he pushed into her with a now practiced ease and angled himself just right so that he would hit that sweet spot inside of her with every thrust. They had no trouble finding a comfortable pace and every time Meredith was about to say something he would do it without being asked. She was quickly approaching climax for the fourth time that night and she was too worn out at this point to do anything to fight it off. 

“Gonna come.” she whispered into his mouth, giving him a few seconds warning in case he was having the same struggle she was at holding back. 

“Oh thank god.” he laughed in response.

He came just as her walls tightened around him and this time neither one of them stifled their moans. After a moment he leaned down and pressed one more kiss to her lips before pulling out. 

“I might have baby wipes in the backseat we could clean up with.” Meredith offered.

“Probably a good idea, thanks.” he responded. 

She grabbed his coat from the floor and wrapped it around herself, crouching she walked towards the back of the SUV and came back a moment later with a package of wipes as promised.

They cleaned themselves up and re-dressed as best as possible, her panties were ruined so she just tucked them in her jacket pocket and slid on her jeans. She unlocked the doors and stepped out of the backseat looking around the parking lot to see if anyone was around before waving to Riggs that he could exit the car.

Once out he turned to her and grinned. 

“Well glad to be of help in your decision making process.” he offered up.

She rolled her eyes and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him once more, he pulled away and she grinned at him as she backed up, closing the back door of the car. She had almost made it to the driver’s side door when he called out. 

“Goodnight Meredith.”

“Goodnight Nathan.” she called back from the other side, before climbing in the front seat and closing the door

**Author's Note:**

> the title is lyrics from the song "You're Not Salinger, Get Over It." by the pop-punk band The Wonder Years.


End file.
